A Hex by Any Other Name
by Faith Wesley
Summary: This is what I think happened between Lightspeed and Titans Together regarding Kid Flash and Jinx. Kid Flash becomes a villain, and is seriously getting on Jinx's nerves, but will his plan to convert her into a good guy work?
1. A Failed Robbery

A/N: Okay, I don't think I've published anything here for the past two years. I might be a little rusty. I saw "Lightspeed" and thought Kid Flash and Jinx made the most awesome couple, and after "Titans Together", I thought, "Finally, a couple that's going somewhere! Hallelujah!" And so…well…I give you what you see here. Criticism is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Teen Titans." It's a nice thought, though.

"Showtime," Jinx thought to herself as she let herself fall through the newly-made hole in the ceiling (courtesy of Gizmo) of the Jump City Bank. She gracefully landed on her platform shoes and looked around the bank. The tellers' booths were all empty. The air was still. The only noise she could hear was the chattering above the ceiling. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-More were up there ready to come down once Jinx confirmed that the coast was clear, while Kyd Wykkyd stood on top of the roof of the bank, ready to teleport to the rest of his teammates if the Titans or the cops were on their way to the bank. Jinx saw a red light in the corner of the room, obviously one from a security camera. Pink waves shot out from her pale outstretched hand at the camera, which immediately shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Her pink eyes scanned the room for any other cameras. After seeing that she had destroyed the only camera in the room, she looked dead ahead at the locked vault about ten feet away from her. "This is going to be easy," she muttered to herself, showing a small smile. "You guys can come down now!" she shouted.

"Crud!" she heard Gizmo yell from above her head.

"What happened?" Jinx asked, slightly annoyed, eyes still fixed on the vault.

"The hole's not big enough for Mammoth! The crudsniffer's stuck! I can't push him down!"

"Are you kidding me?" the pink-haired witch replied, craning her neck back and tilting her head up to see Mammoth's legs and lower abdomen in the hole. His legs were kicking back and forth as he strained to get down. She slapped her forehead and thought of a few things to tell her teammates that were along the lines of: "Why do I even bother with you guys?" Instead of saying what was on her mind, she fired a hex at the ceiling and moved out of the way while Mammoth came crashing to the ground, along with parts of the ceiling, and Gizmo.

"Er, thanks," Mammoth said sheepishly, not bothering to stand up. Gizmo got up immediately and said a few curses under his breath while he made his way over to the vault. He took out several mechanical devices and got to work on getting it open.

"Enough messing around, guys," she said sternly. "If we don't finish cleaning the vault out in fifteen minutes, I'm sure that the—"

"Don't worry about it, Jinx," See-More said, dropping down from the hole and landing two feet away from her. "We can beat the Titans."

"Yeah, no sweat," Billy Numerous said, also jumping down from the hole and landing on top of Mammoth, who was still on the ground. Once he realized where his foot was, he said, "Er, sorry partner" and backed away from the giant. Mammoth grunted in response.

"I remember the last time we were close to beating the Titans, and it was because Robin for who knows what reason had a pacifier in his utility belt, Beast Boy was wearing a bunny suit, Raven had a yellow dress on, and the others were dressed ridiculously as well!" Jinx yelled. "What does that say about us? Come on…please, please pull off this robbery," she pleaded with her team. Even though Jinx had put thoughts of joining the Brotherhood of Evil out of her mind for the moment, she still wanted the Hive Five (or six) to be the top teenage group of villains in the nation, and maybe even the world one of these days. They were lazy and idiotic sometimes, but Jinx deep down did think that the group had potential.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep your mouth shut," Gizmo said as he cracked the vault open, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Man, these vault locks are getting easier and easier to open."

"Whatever," Jinx sighed. Mammoth was approaching the vault when a blur of red and yellow zoomed by him and shut the vault. An alarm went off and a red light filled the bank that went on and off.

"Not again!" See-More whined.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared in the bank, rising through the floor of the building. "He's alerted the Titans."

"Who?" Mammoth asked, confused as always. He got up from the ground and shook some ceiling debris out of his orange hair.

"Kid Flash!" Kyd Wykkyd yelled. "We should get out of here, now."

"I agree," Jinx said, trying to hide her smile that appeared once the name of the super fast superhero was mentioned. "Hive Five! Move out!"

The Hive Five busted through the door of the bank and moved up the street to headquarters. It was about two miles away. Each member of the Hive Five was thinking that the group needed to invest in a vehicle or something (except for See-More and Kyd Wykkyd, who could actually fly). The red and yellow blur ran past them and cut them off. It then circled around the Hive Five and before they had a chance to catch it, it sped off in the same direction from whence it came, which was the complete opposite direction of the Hive Five headquarters. The group of teenage super villains stood in their places for a minute or two, eyes either staring off into the distance or giving awkward glances at each other, very confused as to what had just happened.

"That was…strange," See-More thought aloud after the two minutes of silence.

"Yeah! I agree," Billy Numerous said, while scratching his head and dividing in two.

"Same here!" his duplicate said, also scratching his head.

"The idiot probably got scared of us," Gizmo said, a proud grin forming on his face. The other males of the Hive Five looked at Gizmo as if he had just grown another head. Gizmo was the technical genius of the group, but his assumptions like that were almost always wrong.

Jinx said nothing. She only stared at the beautiful red rose that somehow managed to find a way into her hand.


	2. Back at Headquarters

Author's Notes: Two chapters in one day...because I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. Monday, expect an update...as long as I don't forget (and this site will let me). I'll try to update daily...or something like that. I'd really appreciate criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Teen Titans", okay? Okay.

It was midnight when the Hive Five returned to headquarters. Billy Numerous and See-More ran to the couch in the common room and picked up two game controllers. See-More grabbed the remote and turned on the television, and then the two were locked in a battle of virtual racing. Mammoth walked over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. Grinning to himself, he plopped on the nearest chair and without even bothering to open the container, he chucked the whole pint of ice cream, carton and all, into his mouth. Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo wandered over to their rooms and shut the doors. Kyd Wykkyd took off his cape and went to bed. Gizmo, however, looked around his room for a screwdriver. Before the attempted robbery, he had been working on a new pair of shoes that had about ten different useful weapons in them, each activated with the push of a button. He couldn't wait to see the look on Cyborg's face when he squirted oil from his shoe to the Titan's face.

"Ha," he thought to himself, picturing an extremely annoyed Cyborg wiping oil off his face. He found the screwdriver and exclaimed, "We'll see who gets the boot this time!"

Jinx had other plans. Well, she went to her room and shut the door, but instead of going to sleep, or picturing certain Titans covered in oil from a multi-functional boot, she pulled out her sketchbook. She placed the rose on her night table, and while sitting on her bed, she drew it in pencil. She sketched every petal, the delicateness of each leaf, and the long stem. She noticed that there were no thorns on the rose. Frowning slightly, she resumed her drawing. When she finished sketching the flower, she thought to herself for a moment and erased some of the stem and leaves. In their places, she sketched a glove holding the rose, looking as though it was about to present the flower to someone they loved very much. She smiled and put the sketchbook and pencil on her night table. She hurried to the kitchen, filled up a tall glass of water, and walked quickly back to her room. She placed the rose in the glass and gazed at it.

"Another one…" she thought to herself. "I hope this doesn't wilt as quickly as the other one." Drawing the roses Kid Flash gave her (the total should've been around seven about now) replaced her current interest in unicorns, which wasn't a total surprise to her. It was awfully sweet of him to do that.

"But convert from villainy?" Jinx thought to herself, lying down on her bed. "What a ridiculous idea. That boy is far too idealistic." The choice was given to her when she was little. She had heard of Wonder Woman and Madame Rouge, and well, being a cowgirl didn't seem all too appealing. Madame Rouge…now she was powerful. She was a villain, but all that respect she had was something anyone would want. Sure, she was a jerk, but that's just villainy attitude, isn't it? Jinx had considered fighting on the side of good, but once she fired her first hex at a classmate making fun of her pink hair, she decided being evil would be more fun, and more productive. "Superheroes," she thought, "fight to save a city, but of course they'll knock a few buildings over or something like that. People are happy that the city's safe, but then they feel some anger towards the heroes for messing up their town. Being a villain, there's nothing to clean up, as long as you made a quick escape. What does that guy think he'll accomplish, stopping our crimes and giving me roses? Ha! Like I'm the kind of girl to fall for roses!"

She smirked and looked at the rose. "Okay, maybe I'll fall for a rose every now and then, but it won't stop me from being who I am."

She suddenly realized how tired she was after letting out a yawn. She took the bands out of her hair and her necklace off, letting her hair down. Then she kicked off her platform shoes, sighing in relief. Those things were not as comfortable as she would've liked. She got into bed, which was still somewhat uncomfortable, even after she had tried repairing it after slicing it apart with a hex meant to hit a certain red-haired, blue-eyed speedster. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Kid Flash smiled to himself as he thought the night over, lying down in his apartment bed in boxers and a solid white t-shirt. His mask stayed on. He recounted the night's events, which started with a call from the cops that the bank was being robbed. They said it was probably the Hive Five, and asked Kid Flash if he wanted to handle it by himself, or if he'd need back-up from the Teen Titans. He really didn't care either way, but he did want to get there first. 

Messing with the Hive Five was always enjoyable for Kid Flash. Just seeing the looks on their faces was giving him enough laughs for a week. He almost didn't want to turn them in just because toying with them would be the highlight of the week. He also didn't want to turn them in because he didn't want to turn Jinx in with the group. He thought about Jinx more than usual recently.

"I wonder if she still has my rose. What _does_ she do with those roses, anyway?" Kid Flash was hoping that she kept them. It was likely that she threw them out, destroyed them with a hex, or just dropped them on the ground, but the love struck boy didn't want to be thinking those possibilities. He liked thinking that she kept them in water in her room, and that she enjoyed having them in the room.

Those roses…with all the crime the Hive Five had committed (or tried committing) in the past month or so, Kid Flash was becoming friendly with the owner of the local flower shop. In fact, the owner had asked him three times already who the rose was for, and Kid Flash always smiled and said nothing. He'd pay for the rose and sprint out the door, heading to the crime scene.

The redhead stared up at the ceiling and wondered why on earth Jinx was still with the Hive Five. They were idiots. They didn't deserve having her as their leader. She had so much potential, villainess or heroine. If Kid Flash became a villain…no…he wouldn't think such thoughts. He just knew that he had to convert her to the good side. He wasn't sure why, entirely, but perhaps it was his upbringing that taught him that good was the better side to be on. Yes, being a hero is always better than being the villain. He leaned on the side of his bed and drifted into sleep.


	3. Unfinished Business

Author's Notes: About the Kyd Wykkyd comment, I know he doesn't talk during the series, but I like to think that's because he doesn't feel like it. I checked a couple of "Teen Titans" related sites, and neither mentioned that he couldn't talk, and so I'll just say he can, but thanks for pointing the detail out to me. As always, criticism and questions are appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" isn't mine, but I can imagine how happy I'd be if it was.

Jinx yawned and got out of bed. She stretched her arms and looked at her clock. It was eight in the morning. She felt tired, but it was nothing a splash of cold water wouldn't be able to fix. She walked out of her room down a hall to the bathroom, pleased with the quietness of the building. One of the benefits of waking up earlier than nine in the morning was that no one else was up that early, and so Jinx didn't have to wait to use the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, combed and put up her hair, and then decided to go to the training room, as she did almost every morning. She kept on the same outfit from yesterday since it was early in the morning, and there was really no need to get another outfit dirty when she would shower immediately after training. After walking back to her room to put her shoes on, she closed the door and walked down the hallway to a flight of stairs. After walking up two flights, she entered a large room that had many pieces of gymnastics equipment.

Jinx started stretching and once she felt comfortable, she decided to head to the balance beam. Needless to say, her balance and movements on the beam were as cat-like as her eyes. She mounted the beam and walked forwards, then backwards, and then jumped forward, doing a somersault in midair, and landed perfectly with her shoes on the beam. After a few more maneuvers, she dismounted and walked over to the uneven bars.

She loved the uneven bars. When she jumped from one bar to the next, she felt like she was flying. The vault was similar. There was so much adrenaline she felt when sprinting to the springboard. She'd jump off and place her hands on the vault to balance herself as she twisted her body in a quick 360 rotation and landed on her feet. The landing this time was a little shaky. She'd have to work on it later.

After an hour of uneven bars, vaulting, and floor exercises (mainly combinations of flips and jumps), Jinx was tired and decided to go back to the bathroom and take a shower. After she finished and put on a clean outfit, she walked to the common room, where Gizmo and Billy Numerous were playing Mario Kart.

"Hey! No fair!" Gizmo yelled as Billy passed him.

"Ain't my fault you can't drive," Billy laughed, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Kyd Wykkyd walked into the common room and watched the game, stifling a laugh when Gizmo took the lead, only to get hit with a bomb fired by Billy, which put Billy back in front, and left Gizmo's face turning a tomato red.

See-More came out of the kitchen and said, "Hey guys…we're out of food."

"How is that possible?" Jinx asked. "We raided that supermarket two days ago. There's no way we'd…oh wait…forget it." She sighed. "I get the feeling Mammoth ran out of food in his fridge."

"Again?" Billy called from the couch. "That guy eats too much. I'm sick of robbing supermarkets."

Jinx shut her eyes tightly, thinking that they would be robbing more than supermarkets if it wasn't for the fact that they could never pull off a robbery outside a supermarket.

"I don't see why he can't just eat from his own fridge," See-More said, annoyed.

"Well, he runs out of food, so he has to eat from ours. Simple as that," Jinx said. "Did he clean out the whole fridge?"

"Nope," See-More answered. "He left a container of hummus and I think some apple juice."

"Okay…could be worse," Jinx said uneasily. In the back of her mind, she was glad that Mammoth hated hummus, which was her favorite food. "Well, I guess we have to rob another store this morning, unless we prefer starving."

"Fine, fine, just after I cream crud-for-brains," Gizmo said through gritted teeth. Twelve match races had gone by and Gizmo hadn't won a single match.

"We'll be here forever, then," Kyd Wykkyd muttered to himself. He was relieved when Billy got up and said that he'd play later after eating breakfast.

Mammoth entered the room. "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" he asked. The team glared at him. "What did I do?"

"All the food in the fridge is gone," See-More said.

"Naw," Mammoth replied, putting his hand behind his head. "That's impossible. I left you guys some food."

"I ain't eating that weird chick-pea stuff!" Billy shouted. "I want eggs!"

"Yeah, Jinx is the only one who likes hummus," See-More said. "Besides, there's no way that little container would feed all six of us, especially you."

"Okay, okay," Mammoth said. "I know that supermarket a mile away restocks today, so uh, I'll go and get us some food, okay?"

"I'll go," Kyd Wykkyd volunteered. "We just want the food. We don't want to wreck anything."

"Okay buddy, sure," Mammoth said, relieved to be able to stay at headquarters for the morning.

"Yeah…I'll be back in ten minutes," Kyd Wykkyd said, vanishing into the floor.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Billy were playing video games on the couch, making a ton of noise. Kyd Wykkyd was in his room, on the computer, checking out articles from Jinx was walking to the common room from her own room. 

"I'm going out," she announced. The guys playing video games were being too loud to hear her. "Whatever," she muttered as she continued to the door.

Once she was outside, she started walking back to the bank. "If those idiots can't pull off a robbery," she thought to herself, "I'll have to do it alone." She felt a raindrop land on her shoulder. "Crap…I forgot an umbrella…just my luck. Oh well. It's only one raindrop. There's no need to worry over just one."

She approached the bank and shot a hex at the doors, shattering the handles. She pushed the door open with ease. She looked to the corner where the security camera the night before had been, and she was happy to see that it hadn't been fixed or replaced. She turned to the vault and was about to fire a hex at it when she heard a voice behind her.

"I knew you'd be back," the voice said.

Jinx gasped. She thought she was alone. There was no need to ponder over whose voice it was. She had heard it enough times.

"And why are you here?" she asked. "Stalking me, are you?"

"Nah, of course not. I just had a hunch you'd be here, you know, the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," he grinned.

Jinx turned around to face Kid Flash. "You're not going to try converting me, right? Because we both know that's a waste of time."

"I don't think so," he responded, his voice calm and soft.

"Well, I do. You think crossing over from bad to good is as easy as that," she said, anger rising as she snapped her fingers. "It isn't. And I see no point in changing sides, either."

"Well, you'd be part of a more competent team…"

"Me? On the Teen Titans? Forget it," she said, laughing at the very idea of being teammates with Starfire.

Kid Flash sighed. "Okay, I see this is going to take a while, but…you know, there's no reward in being a villain."

"What's the reward of being a hero? You're the dog of the police, a servant of the people. What about doing things for yourself?"

"You'll come to learn in time how amazing it is to help someone."

"Fat chance."

"Hey, I was wondering…" Kid Flash started, changing the subject, "why do villains rob banks?"

Jinx stared at him. Was he being serious with that question? "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. I'm dead serious. I want to know why," Kid Flash responded as seriously as he could.

"For the money…isn't that obvious?"

"Not really. What do you do with the money? I don't think you buy anything with it. I mean, why bother stealing a million dollars when you could just steal a million dollars worth of whatever you wanted?"

"For a hero, that's a pretty dark statement," Jinx said. "Ever thought of being one of us?"

"I'd rather help the people, thank you very much," Kid Flash said, wishing he hadn't asked that bank question. "Well, I should probably get you out of here before you steal something."

"Who said I'd let you carry me out of here?" Jinx said, surprised. Before she knew it, a blur had gone by and she was standing outside the Hive Five headquarters with a rose in her hand. It took her a moment to regain her senses, and once she realized what had just happened, the yellow and red blur was miles away.

* * *

More Author's Notes: 

I'm not entirely sure if this chapter explained everything correctly. For those wondering why I don't write about Kid Flash's daily routines and such, it's because in the episode "Lightspeed", we don't really see much of Kid Flash, except when he's talking to Jinx or running away from Madame Rouge. I'm trying to write the story in the same style as "Lightspeed" (while putting in a hopefully original plot), mainly because it's more true to the plot of the television show. And now that the explanation's out of the way, if you have any other questions/comments, feel free to say something.


	4. Conversion Possibilities

Author's Notes: Okay, just this morning the plot came to me. I'm not kidding. It is rather idiotic to go into a fanfic not having any idea what the plot will actually be, but at least writing the first three chapters made me realize that I need to go somewhere. I hope it works. As always, criticism is appreciated, and questions are welcome.

Disclaimer: Everything related to "Teen Titans" isn't mine, but enjoy the fanfic anyway D

Jinx walked into the Hive Five headquarters. Her teammates were still playing video games and shouting like lunatics as See-More was beating Billy without breaking a sweat. She wondered if they ever went to sleep. She announced, "I'm back!" in such a tired voice, she figured no one would hear her anyway. She went straight to her room and closed the door quiet, frustrated, confused, and embarrassed.

Frustrated because she wasn't able to carry out her robbery, yet again, due to a certain good-doer who was too fast for his own good sometimes. Confused because again, he hadn't turned her in to the cops, and had tried keeping her out of trouble's way, when that really went against what a hero should do…didn't it? Embarrassed because he actually carried her home and she hadn't a clue what was going on until he was too far away to be seen. She blushed at the recent memory.

She stared at the rose, which was still as elegant and wonderful to look at as the night before. She placed the rose Kid Flash had just given her into the same glass of water. It was obvious to her that he liked her…a good deal more than he should. "I wouldn't be right for him," she said to the roses. "He's good, I'm bad…they don't mix." She was right or at least thought she was. "It's not the forces of good versus the forces of evil versus the people in the middle who happen to be a little good and a little evil." Jinx was hoping that the roses would talk to her, ask her something, or say anything. That's it. She was getting delusional.

Well, if the roses wouldn't talk to her, she'd have to resort to talking to herself. "Do I want to be good? No, not even for him. He's cute, though, but I won't change my lifestyle for him." Another moment from the scene at the bank came to mind. "Why did he ask why villains rob banks? And…why did he suggest an alternate that'd be just as bad? My, my, I think my evilness is rubbing off on him," she grinned. "I wonder…if I'd be able to turn him into a bad guy."

As soon as she thought that, the Hive Five disappeared from her mind. She pictured herself and Kid Flash, together wreaking havoc and pulling off high-scale heists and unimaginable crimes. The Hive Five could go ahead and have five members at last. She didn't need to be one of them. They'd be playing their videogames for who knows how long, and she'd be making a name for herself that was larger than the Brotherhood of Evil. She, not Madame Rouge, would be an inspiration to young girls everywhere who had powers that could only serve evil purposes. And Kid Flash would be a perfect partner. He just needed some persuasion.

A knock at the door snapped Jinx out of her ludicrous daydream. She opened it and saw Gizmo standing outside her room, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What is it, Gizmo?" she asked, her mind racing to think of what the mechanical genius could possibly want this late at night, and trying to figure out why he was beaming like a fourth grader who had just won free chocolate.

"Can I see your room for a moment?" he asked in a sing-song voice, still smiling. Needless to say, this was creeping Jinx out.

"Any reason?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Not really…except…" Gizmo said slowly, sticking his head through the doorway into Jinx's room and looking around. His eyes rested on the two roses in the glass and he exclaimed, "She does have them! See-More was right!"

"What!" Jinx shouted, her confusion turning to fury. "Tell me what's going on right now before I do something I may regret in the morning," she said, her voice as cold as ice.

Gizmo froze where he stood, his feet unable to move. "Jinx is scary when she's like this," he thought frantically. "Crud…crud…somebody come over here before she kills me!"

See-More ran to Jinx's room. "What happened?" he asked, completely oblivious to Gizmo, who had shown a rapid change in his perspiration rate since the last time he saw him. "Jinx, I heard you yell some—"

"Please tell me," Jinx interrupted, her fists clenched at her sides with her knuckles facing the ground, "why you're scanning my room for flowers, and did you make a bet with Gizmo or something?"

"It was only a small wager, Jinx," See-More said quickly. "Just chill out and—"

"How am I supposed to 'chill out' when I can't even get some privacy in my own room!" Jinx screamed, walking into her room and slamming the door in See-More and Gizmo's faces.

She sat on her bed and grabbed her pillow. She unleashed several hexes at it until feathers flew everywhere and the cloth that held the feathers within it was reduced to nothing but shreds of fabric. She dropped the fabric on the floor. "Great…now I need a new pillow," she thought, trying in vain to hold back tears that were now sliding down her cheeks.

"Everyone at Headquarters must've heard that," she thought to herself. "Great, so now they know I keep those flowers. Darnit, I thought none of them even noticed he was still giving them to me! Why does See-More care so much anyway? Oh god, making a bet. That was disgusting. I don't know how long it'll take before I explode." She looked at the heap of feathers and cloth on her floor. "Okay, maybe I do."

Her eyes darted to the window. She decided she should probably take a walk to settle her nerves.

* * *

Kid Flash was in his kitchen, making a late night snack. He had gone shopping earlier that day, and so his refrigerator was stocked with enough food for the week. He took out a loaf of Italian bread and cut it in half. He took the top half off and proceeded to place various toppings on the bottom half. He placed slices of ham, Swiss cheese, and tomatoes on the bread as well as some lettuce and of course, mustard.

After finishing his sandwich (which took about ten seconds), he thought about what had happened that night. He had seen Jinx again, which was always pleasant, and this time, he got to carry her…even if it was for a few seconds. He walked into his living room and sat down on a couch, stretched his arms out, and stared at the ceiling.

"Join the Hive Five…wow…I wanted her to change sides, not me," he laughed. "I couldn't do that anyway. It's already mathematically wrong enough as it is. Hive Seven? That'd be ridiculous." A smirk appeared on his face. "I'd be able to outdo them all, though."

He closed his eyes and began to think hard. "It wouldn't be hard to tear Jinx away from the Hive Five. She looks like she'd be ready to leave those idiots any day anyway. Away from the Hive Five, she'd make a good villain, but I can't let her see that. I need to show her the worst villain ever. Give her some competition…and then…"

He bolted upright in his chair and grabbed the nearest phone. He dialed and waited five rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the tired voice said. "Who is this, and why are you calling so late?"

"Um, Raven?" Kid Flash asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, and it's one in the morning," she responded in a monotonous voice.

"It's Kid Flash. Can I talk to Robin?"

"He's probably asleep. Everyone else is. I'd tell you to call back in the morning, but we might get an alert about the Brotherhood soon. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a great idea."

"No, I need to ask you this now, because it's an idea I have, and I wanted to start immediately."

Raven thought he sounded urgent, and so she continued to listen.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm sorry that Jinx sounds a little emo in this chapter (trust me, I didn't intend it...that's just the flow of the fanfic). That's about the only note I'm putting down here. Um, yeah. Any comments are appreciated. 


	5. The First Robbery

Author's Notes: Okay, as a warning, some of you might hate me for this chapter, but I swear, I'm going somewhere with this. There might be some days over the summer when I don't update because I've felt really not in the mood to write. Would you rather I update with something rushed and forced daily, or with something of better quality with a few days apart? Wah, I'd be in a better mood if my friend's computer didn't have a virus. I hope he can fix it. Um, right, back to the story. Criticism is appreciated (but don't kill me for what I'm about to do), and thank you to everyone who has reviewed already

Disclaimer: If I owned "Teen Titans", this would be an episode, not a fanfic...that means I don't own them.

Jinx felt the cool night breeze as she walked down the street. During the day, it was always busy with people going back and forth, chatting on their cell phones or running to catch a bus. The stores were all closed, except for a 7-11. Its neon signs in the window advertising large hotdogs ruined the peaceful nighttime atmosphere, and so Jinx tried not to look at it. At the end of the street, there was Jump City's largest art museum. The Hive Five had tried robbing it before, but each time, they were busted by the Teen Titans, except for one time when the police caught them instead (Jinx spent a week yelling at her teammates about how useless they were after that incident).

She walked towards the museum. She didn't intend to rob it, though. She preferred the idea of sitting on the steps and staring into space. She was a little disappointed that she forgot to bring her sketchbook. It would've been nice to draw what the city looked like at night. She reached the stairs and climbed them, then sat herself down on the top step. The walk had certainly made her feel better about Gizmo and See-More's bet.

Suddenly, she heard an alarm go off. She stood up quickly and looked around, her heartbeat and breathing rate increasing. She figured that there was no way she could've set off the alarm.

When her breathing returned to normal, she figured another criminal was trying to break into the museum. She decided that she'd move once she heard a police siren. Until then, she'd wait to see what idiot was robbing the museum. It had to be an idiot, of course. Any sane thief would have shut off the security system before going into a building.

The front door opened and a teenage boy dressed in a skin-tight black body suit stepped out, clutching what looked like a Ming vase. He had what looked like a Zorro mask on his face and his messy red hair drew attention to itself, being the most colorful thing on the guy. His eyes met Jinx's, and her eyes opened wide in shock as she recognized the ice-blue eyes staring at her.

"Kid…Flash?" she asked, almost choking on the name. "What are you doing? What are you holding?" Every explanation that didn't involve stealing popped into her head. There was no way this was Kid Flash.

"No," he responded. "Kid Flash is a hero, and I am no longer him. He realized, after that wonderful moment in the bank tonight, that being a hero really isn't all it's cracked up to be. Nothing's worse than being a servant of the people, isn't that right?"

Jinx continued to stare at Kid Flash, completely not believing the words coming out of his mouth. She had wanted to hear those words from him, but not in this situation.

"And this…this is something I found in the Asian exhibit. I think it looks nice."

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked, her voice rising in anger.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're…you're not Kid Flash," Jinx said quietly, her anger turning to confusion.

"Well, I said I wasn't."

"Who are you, then!" she shouted.

"I…okay, to be honest, I haven't come up with a sinister name yet, but when I do, I'll let you and the rest of the world know."

"Why are you being a villain?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

"I know, but, you're supposed to be a good guy, aren't you?"

"Things change."

"No! Things like that don't change. I don't know what's wrong with you, what's gotten into your head, and what's behind it, but I know for a fact that when you're a villain, you stay one, and when you're a hero, you stay that too!"

"Then why did you offer me membership to the Hive Five?" the former hero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did? No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, if my memory serves me well."

"That…" Jinx was thinking over the entire conversation at the bank. "That was a joke! I didn't think you'd actually go evil."

"Well, here I am."

Jinx was bewildered. Only in her dreams was Kid Flash a villain. What happened to him? She thought about what being a villain meant to her. She believed that society was cruel to her when she was young. From those days in school when kids teased how she looked, dressed, and acted, she knew that being a villain meant fighting against the people who brought her torment. She believed that being a villain meant being able to overpower authority and to get revenge on those who did you wrong in the past, and then some. How could Kid Flash possibly comprehend these things in a mere hour or two? Was that even him? "I wonder if he has an evil twin," she thought to herself.

Wait, though, this was her dream coming true. She wanted to be with him and fight the forces of good in the big leagues. Together, they'd be unstoppable, wouldn't they?

"Are you positive that you're going to go through with being a baddie?" Jinx asked, as though she was a mother asking her daughter if she really wanted that Barbie doll.

"It doesn't look like it to you, does it?" His voice sounded a little dejected.

"It does, but, it's hard to believe," Jinx replied. "But…you said before that I deserved better than the Hive Five."

"Yup. I did," he agreed.

"What about just the two of us?" she suggested, a smile forming on her face and her eyes gazing hopefully into his.

"Me…work with you?" The thought seemed appealing. He'd finally get to be with Jinx, and it wouldn't be to stop her from committing crimes. They'd get their own secret lair together. She'd be happy, and that would make him happy. "Look at her smile," he thought to himself. "I can't say 'no' to that beautiful smile. But I know I have to. It just wouldn't work. I have a plan to stick to, and partnering up with Jinx would ruin the whole thing."

"I'm sorry," he said after a pause. Jinx's smile crashed to the floor. "It's not you, it's just that…" He was starting to think this sounded too much like a break-up line, and decided to be more honest. "I work alone," he declared.

"Fine," Jinx said. "In that case, you'd better get out of here before the cops show up."

"They're not coming," he said with a smirk.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, they called Kid Flash and said there was a break-in at the museum. I said I'd handle it. It'll be a couple of days before they figure out Kid Flash wasn't even here. Instead it was…um…does 'the villain formerly known as Kid Flash' work?"

"Haha, very funny," she replied dryly. "And no, it doesn't." She looked at who she saw as Kid Flash, and knowing they weren't going to work together, said, "I'm going home. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yep," he answered, still thinking of evil-sounding names.

Jinx walked back to the Hive Five headquarters, thinking of how horribly confusing and depressing the whole day had been. She needed to sleep, or watch a chick flick and eat ice cream while trying to make everything make sense.


	6. I Was Here First

Author's Notes: Thank you, secondrate. I'm using Impulse (and yes, it's very evil). There aren't very many notes to put before this part of the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and well, read on, and criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" are not mine, and neither is Ben and Jerry's ice cream (although I do want some right now).

After a night of eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's "Chocolate Fudge Brownie" ice cream, Jinx was up at seven in the morning and was doing round-off handsprings in the gym. She was still upset about the night before, and later decided that she would run the confusion away. She had heard somewhere that running was a great stress reliever, and so she wanted to give it a try.

"Hmm," she thought to herself, circling around her room. "Where did I put my sneakers?" She opened her closet, which was surprisingly messy, and she ransacked it for a shoebox that she knew was in there. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a box that was labeled "Asics." Jinx remembered that she stole a pair of sneakers from a running store the last time the Hive Five robbed the mall. They were black and pink, which was a perfect color combination for the teenage witch. She laced up her sneakers and walked out of headquarters. Then, she ran down the same street that she had walked on last night.

The street was far busier than it was six hours ago, but Jinx continued running. No one on the street recognized her anyway. They were too involved with their own personal matters to notice the young criminal running by. She was focused on her steady breathing rate, making sure that it was rhythmic and timed. She felt it was calming. Then, everything Kid Flash, or whoever he was, said last night came back into her head. "This is ridiculous," she thought to herself. "I swear, he's up to something. I have no idea what…but it's perplexing. No one goes from hero to villain in two hours. No one should even be going from hero to villain, unless he was completely fed up with the people around him always asking him for help. But then again, the whole reason he became a hero was to help people, wasn't it? He doesn't seem the type to go back on his word."

As these thoughts and many others crossed her mind, Jinx decided that she should head back to headquarters to get a bite to eat before Mammoth cleared out the fridge again. When she finally stopped in front of headquarters, she felt unusually content. The endorphins were rushing throughout her body. "So this is what Kid Flash feels after a run," she thought to herself. "This is great. I could go another mile…which explains why the kid never stops running, I guess."

* * *

"Are we going to pull off the robbery this time, guys?" Jinx asked the other members of the Hive Five cautiously, as if at any moment, the Teen Titans or the police would spring out of nowhere and catch them as they stood outside Mayya's Jewelry Store.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll do it," Gizmo responded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Assume normal positions," Jinx began, "except Kyd Wykkyd and See-More should change positions. I'd have rather See-More be on the lookout. Is that okay with you, Wykkyd?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded in response.

The Hive Five made their way to the roof of the jewelry store (transportation was provided by Kyd Wykkyd's flying). They landed on the roof and Mammoth proceeded to punch a hole in the ceiling. The hole was large enough for each member to go through. Gizmo proceeded to drill a hole in the next layer under the roof, which was most likely connected to the ceiling of the store. Eventually, the hole was made and Jinx jumped down, scanning the room and eliminating all security devices.

"Hive Five; rob 'em blind!" Jinx shouted. Billy Numerous divided into four people and each ran to a corner of the store, beginning to loot what they could. Gizmo went over to the cash register and cleaned it out, muttering something about crummy idiots keeping their register full at night. Mammoth tried seeing how many containers of jewels he could balance on forehead with his head tilted back, and then stopped once about twenty containers fell on his head. Kyd Wykkyd wandered around the store, looking for the most expensive items and then reached his hand down through the glass separating him from the merchandise, and grabbed the items he wanted. Jinx simply stood there and observed the break-in, not entirely interested in a particular item.

Minutes later, what felt like a powerful gust of wind entered the store. It picked up every piece of jewelry in the store that the Hive Five hadn't gotten their hands on, and the ones that they were holding. It stopped just as it was about to exit the store, and the Hive Five saw the boy who used to be Kid Flash.

"What the—" Gizmo started. "Who are you!"

"Impulse," the figure responded. "Like the name?"

"He sounds an awful lot like that Kid Flash guy," Billy thought aloud.

"That's because he is," Jinx stated sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"Making some extra cash," Impulse said, grinning and holding up a sack filled with jewels.

"This…was our robbery," Jinx declared.

"What, you criminals have laws saying that whoever gets there first gets to do the robbery?"

"No, but—" Jinx was cut off.

"I say whoever can perform the robbery better should be able to do the robbery, and I've seen you guys in action before. There's no way you could do this better than I could. And so I'll be on my way. Bye!" Impulse sped off.

"The nerve of that guy," Jinx thought to herself, gritting her teeth. See-More entered the jewelry store. He looked around.

"Wow, you guys really cleared this place out."

"It wasn't us," Kyd Wykkyd said.

"Wait, then…that blur I saw, was that—"

"Yeah," Gizmo said, crossing his arms in disgust. "Except the crud-muncher's a bad guy now, so he's robbing our break-ins."

"That's…not right."

"At least Gizmo cleared out the register," Mammoth said, a dopey smile on his face. "You know, we could actually buy ourselves a lot of tacos with this cash."

"What's the point of buying? Just go rob the taco stand," Jinx sighed wistfully.

"Now _that's_ a good robbery!" a Billy chimed in. "Let's go!"

The other guys nodded in agreement. Jinx was staring at the empty jewelry store. "Jinx, you okay?" See-More asked.

"Yeah, See-More…I'm fine," she lied. "You guys go on ahead. I don't feel much up for it. Think you could save me a taco?"

"Sure, no problem," he said, walking to the exit. "All right, well, we'll see you later."

"Bye."

"All right," Jinx thought, while walking back to headquarters. "He was obviously doing that to get on my nerves, otherwise he would've picked a different jewelry store to rob. I mean, what are the odds that we pick the same store to hit in a night? Does he not know the twenty other jewelry stores in a five mile radius?"

In about twenty minutes, she was inside headquarters. She turned on the news and sat on a couch, wondering if anyone else had noticed Impulse. Her jaw dropped when the main story came on.

"Hi, I'm Mary Wolfram, and this is the Channel six news. Our top story tonight: Impulse, a speedy criminal not to be taken lightly. He has already pulled twelve heists in Jump and Steel City alone. He has also committed over thirty crimes in Paris, London, and Beijing within the past couple of days. There will be a reward for whoever catches this criminal, but as of now, the government is meeting with the police to decide on the amount, but it is likely to be over a quarter of a million dollars."

Jinx couldn't believe it. The news switched to a different story, but she wished they would've talked about him more. It just wasn't right. Impulse, huh? It did sound evil, she'd give him that. Surprisingly, the news didn't even mention Impulse's relation to Kid Flash. Did they not think the two were connected, even though they were the same weight, height, and person? "Of course," she thought to herself. "Leave it to the people to not understand when one person can't be found, but someone incredibly similar to them is out in the open." It was like that with Superman and Spiderman, and people never really knew where on earth Clark Kent and Peter Parker went once the heroes showed up. Maybe they'd figure it out one day.

Jinx didn't really believe herself with that statement. She thought people were generally rather slow.


	7. Membership

Author's Notes: I actually wrote part of this chapter on a different day than I finished it, and so I hope everything flows together nicely. Thanks, Meiriona, for the thievery etiquette. I might be a bit behind on updates after today, though, because it'll be the weekend, and I'm doing soccer training with my friend (after a few hours of soccer, anyone would be way too tired to write fanfiction). Yay, twenty reviews! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am open to criticism, so please, if you have something to say, go ahead and do so.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" are not mine, but they're in the story, that's for sure.

Impulse had made his one-hundred-fiftieth robbery that week. It was all over the news, as were his other break-ins and heists. He was gaining a group of supporters who were in awe of his speed and villainy (mostly high school outcasts), and a group of enemies, which was basically the police, store and museum owners everywhere, and the general public. Many newspaper stands in the past week had also been broken into pieces, and newspapers featuring the new villain were cut to shreds by several hexes.

Back at headquarters, the guys of the Hive Five were resuming their normal lives, playing video games, eating, and the occasional mall break-ins. The fact that their main superhero problem was now a world-known villain didn't make a difference to them at all. Jinx, however, was furious. One day, while they were playing MarioKart, Jinx stepped between the players and the screen. See-More continued racing after he adjusted his eyeball to see through Jinx, but Mammoth, his opponent, couldn't see anything because Jinx was blocking his racer, and ended up pausing the game, much to See-More's frustration, since he was in the lead.

"Don't you guys get how this is a problem?" Jinx shouted, waving her arms repeatedly up and down.

"How what's a problem?" See-More asked, confused.

"Impulse!" she yelled.

"Not really," Mammoth said. "You're blocking the screen!"

"Hive Five!" she growled. "Meeting in common room, now!"

Slowly, the members of the Hive Five entered the common room, annoyed that their leader had taken them away from whatever it was they were doing, and a little frightened of what she was going to do.

"Is everyone here?" she asked, surveying the room. Mammoth and See-More looked distraught, as if that game they were playing was their lifeline, and they appeared as though they couldn't wait to get back to playing it. Gizmo's eyes were at the floor, his fists clenched as they sank into the couch he had sat on. Kyd Wykkyd showed no expressions. He only stared at Jinx waiting for her to say something. Billy Numerous sat on a chair next to the couch and sighed impatiently.

"Well," she continued, "we know that Kid Flash is Impulse. Now, ordinarily, I'd be glad to get Kid Flash out of the picture, however—"

"How long is this gonna take?" Billy Numerous asked, raising his hand as if he was in a classroom.

"It'll take as long as I want it to take!" Jinx snapped, her eyes glowing pink.

"Okay, calm down, missy," Billy responded.

"Continuing with what I was saying, Kid Fla—, I mean Impulse, is causing us more problems as a criminal than he did as a good guy. Incase you haven't noticed, he still stops our crimes."

"Right, but he actually does them, and better than us," Kyd Wykkyd said. The rest of the guys agreed.

"That's not the point!"

"But he does do them better than we do, doesn't he?" See-More asked.

"He does, but maybe that's just a sign that we need to work harder to beat him. What if he stopped all of our crimes? What if we could never steal anything again because he's always two steps ahead of us?"

"It's a lot more than two steps…" she head Mammoth mutter under his breath.

"Why do you want to beat the crud-muncher?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm sorry, 'beat' wasn't the right word. I mean, how can we just sit here and let him make us look like a bunch of amateurs? We've been at this longer than he has. Heck, we've trained for this stuff longer than he has, I bet. He doesn't even know how to shut off a simple security system!"

"That's because he has snot for brains!" Gizmo retorted.

"Don't you find it a little annoying, if not then plain disgusting how he's beating us at our own game?"

The group fell silent. See-More opened his mouth after what seemed like ten hours to the guys (but three minutes to Jinx, and the clock in the corner), and said, "Well, Jinx…it sounds like it should bother us, but the thing is, well…"

"We don't give a hoot!" Billy Numerous finished confidently, closing his eyes and grinning. When he opened his eyes again, Jinx's face was two inches away from his. If looks could kill, Jinx's eyes would have been able to murder every single Billy that he could create, and then some. After Billy had seen the look on Jinx's face, he split into two and he and his double ran out of the common room, screaming something unintelligible to the rest of the group.

"I'm going for a walk. When I get back, I want to see a little more enthusiasm in this group. Is that understood? Am I being clear?" The boys on the couch nodded, still afraid of what Jinx would do. She was about to walk out the door when she turned around and fired a hex at the wires connecting the game controllers to the console. "That should motivate you some" she said, opening the door, exiting, and closing it behind her.

"What do we do now?" Mammoth said, holding his controller with a broken wire.

"Hold on, losers" Gizmo said, getting up and walking slowly out of the room. "I'll get my gear and fix it in five seconds." He came back to the room and connected a few wires together and within moments, the controllers could be used to play.

"Is she gone? Can I come out now?" Billy asked, his duplicated fusing back with the original, poking his head into the common room. After seeing Kyd Wykkyd nod, Billy shouted "Yee-haw! Okay, let's race!"

* * *

Jinx decided to take a different walking route this time. She knew there was a park not too far from headquarters, and maybe taking a small break from the metropolitan area of the city would be more calming. After all, who would rob a park? 

She came to a wooden bench and sat down, wondering if Impulse would ever become Kid Flash again. She hated to admit it, but she missed receiving roses from the hero, and missed having him tell her that she was better than the Hive Five, especially now, when she was believing it most. He was on the dark side now. "I should be happy for him," she thought to herself, "but I'm not. He's a hero. I have to change him back.

"Wait a minute…is this part of some crazy plan or something? Is he trying to be a bad guy so I'll turn him back to a hero, and then I'll 'miraculously' see the ways of the hero and then join him? Ha!"

She thought aloud, "I should tell him that whole plan's a waste of time."

"What's a waste of time?" she heard an all-too-familiar voice say behind her.

"Kid Flash?" she asked, turning around. Seeing the blue-eyed teenager in his skin-tight black suit, she thought otherwise. "Impulse?"

"Yup," he responded.

"Shouldn't you be robbing a bank or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you?" he replied with a smile.

"So, why are you here?"

"I was running around the city and couldn't help but notice you were here."

"And you've come to annoy me?"

"Now why would I do that?" His grin was starting to annoy Jinx.

"I get your little plan, Kid Flash."

Impulse started to panic, but kept a calm countenance. Maybe she guessed wrong. "What plan?"

"Don't deny you're trying to turn me to being a hero with this whole 'Impulse' thing."

Impulse was extremely glad that he was wearing a mask; otherwise Jinx would have seen his face going red. "I'm not trying to turn you into a hero. I'm trying to be a villain, and I'm doing a pretty good job of it, I think."

"You are," Jinx said. "But I think you're trying to be this big super villain so that I'll have to go through telling you that you need to go back to being a hero, and then somehow, in the process, I'll see how 'wonderful' it is to be a hero, and I'll join you in your good-doer-ness. Is that right?"

"Actually, that's pretty wrong," Impulse answered truthfully. "If you must know, I became a villain to do what I'm going to tell you right now. I am going to be the newest member of the Brotherhood of Evil. I just have to get back to them by next week to let them know I'm in."

"What?" Jinx yelled, standing up next to the bench. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"No!" Jinx shouted. "How is that possible?"

"Well, seeing as how I managed to do seventy break-ins, heists, and such in a day, and still had time to watch a marathon of 'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius', the Brotherhood thought my skills would come in much handy."

Jinx hadn't been thinking about the Brotherhood all that much, but suddenly, the possibility of a membership took new life within her. He wasn't even a criminal for that long, didn't know the feeling of villainy, or any of that. "I wanted that membership so badly...do you have any idea how angry I am right now?"

"Probably plenty angry, but look at your team. They seem more interested in buffets than world domination, if you ask me."

"You don't even know what it means to be a bad guy," she said coldly.

"I think I know pretty well," he responded arrogantly.

"No, you don't! You didn't know any of this!" Jinx was exploding at him. "You thought being good was the only way, and that's not the mentality of a criminal. What kid ever made fun of you for your hair? When did people abandon you just because you were different? I'll bet never. Everyone's loved you. Always have, and always will. There's probably a society out there thinking that the Brotherhood of Evil has you brainwashed or something. You know, most people don't even think that's you! Sure, you look like him, but there's no way their beloved Kid Flash would go evil! That's another thing! Things start out as good and evil, and as far as I'm concerned, that's how they stay. There's no changing what is set in stone. It's fate that I be a villain, and that you be a hero."

"You should never believe in something like fate. Whatever happens happens. Things can be changed. They have. I started good, turned, well, evil, and now I'm joining an elite group of people who have the same motives that I have."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Fine, be with the Brotherhood, but I want you to know that I won't let you go into the Big Leagues leaving me behind in the dust. I'm going to show the Brotherhood that I can be just as conniving, just as quick, and just as dark as you."

"I'd like to see that."

Jinx walked away, her fists clenched and her mind floating in a sea of anger. Him? In the Brotherhood before her? That meant that he was being a better villain than she was. He was getting recognized for things that Jinx felt she had every right to be recognized for. It wasn't fair how he grabbed the attention of the greatest bad guys of the world in a week, and after years of dreaming and working, Jinx was still no closer to membership than the day she joined the Hive Academy.

"I have to think up a plan so amazing that the Brotherhood will let me join. I have to," she thought.

Impulse looked at her stomp off. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that she was amazing beyond compare, but his plan was going how he wanted it to go, and thankfully, she didn't guess what was going on at all.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Well, she tried guessing, right? Of course she'd be onto the fact that he was planning something. I didn't want to make her seem unaware of that (because then she'd look like an idiot, and I personally think that Jinx is a very intelligent character. The Hive Five on the other hand...well...-cough-).  



	8. Brainstorming

Author's Notes: I never saw "Homecoming" parts one and two, and so I don't really know how all the main members of the Brotherhood of Evil act, but I took a guess, so if it's wrong, then here's a "sorry" in advance. Criticism and such is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" are not mine, and a small classification of crimes isn't really mine, either...I think.

"Just as conniving, just as quick, and just as dark as Impulse? What was I thinking?" Jinx thought as she slapped her forehead, still walking around Jump City at night. She turned around every now and then to make sure that the dark speedster wasn't behind her. There was really no telling when that guy would show up, unless the Hive Five was attempting a robbery, or there was something extremely valuable out there somewhere in the world.

She was aware that Impulse was a far better villain than each of the boys of the Hive Five, but if they managed to pull off a crime...some amazing crime, then perhaps to the Brotherhood, it would not seem so. The only problem was…Jinx had no idea what crime would make up for not being able to do seventy in a day, as Impulse could. It would have to be something heavily guarded, because the young witch had a feeling that Impulse still had no idea how to disarm a security system. Then again, he could just diffuse through whatever was protecting the guarded object, couldn't he?

"Okay, something _extremely_ heavily guarded," Jinx thought, crossing a street that led to the parking lot of the Jump City Mall. "It can't be from a museum, though." She imagined what would happen if she presented an extremely ancient artifact to the Brotherhood. Madame Rouge would call her an amateur again, the Brain would ask Jinx what on earth the Brotherhood would do with such a useless object, Monsieur Mallah would laugh, and General Immortus would wonder who let the kid in. When it came to money, the Brotherhood probably didn't need it. Robbing a bank would be useless.

She looked around the parking lot and sat down in the middle of a parking spot. She threw her hands in the air and looked up, as though asking the world, "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly, she got up and paced around the parking lot. "Worrying over this isn't going to help me. I have to think." She glanced around her surroundings and noticed a payphone. An idea struck, but would it work? She walked over to the phone and looked around for dropped change. A dusty quarter was a few feet away from her, in the corner of the lot. "Well, that was unusually lucky…and ironic," she thought to herself as she picked up the quarter and walked back to the phone.

She picked up the phone and was about to dial when suddenly she realized she didn't even know the number of the person she was about to call. Sighing, she placed the phone down and was about to sit back down in a parking spot when she realized she still had her communicator with her. Her Hive Academy communicator, that is. "Could he still have it?" she wondered. "I hope so." She opened her communicator and waited for an answer, half hoping and half not hoping he'd pick up.

* * *

Cyborg returned to his room, tired after a day of fighting Brotherhood cronies and Robin's whining about how he can't figure out what they're planning. Robin was dead-set on sending every single teenage hero a Teen Titans communicator, and in addition to the aforementioned work and kicking Beast Boy's butt in videogames, Cyborg was exhausted, and about to recharge, when he saw a red light going on and off in the corner of his room. What was that? He walked over to it. His communicator from the Hive Academy was blinking on and off. 

"Is this a prank or something?" Cyborg thought. "Who'd be calling me now? And on this of all things? Something from the Brotherhood? Should I show Robin? Nah, the dude would flip out and scan it fifty thousand times for traces of 'evil' or something like that. I'll just answer it."

"Hello?" he said, unsure of the voice he'd hear on the other line.

"Stone? I-I mean Cyborg?" he heard a female voice respond. He recognized it at once.

"Jinx?" he asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah…hi," she said, starting to rethink her plan. "I didn't know you still kept your communicator."

"I, uh, forgot it was in my room. Anyway, why'd you call?" he asked, interested.

"Have you heard of Impulse?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I have a couple of questions about him."

"Well, sure, shoot."

"Those crimes he committed, were they big?"

"They weren't on levels five and six, if that's what you're wondering," Cyborg said, remembering some of his classes at the Hive Academy. He remember that crimes were ranked by level. Level one was something small, like robbing parking meters or crimes that didn't take much thought to carry out. Level six was the highest, that involved destructive (but planned) events. "I'd say more around level three or four."

"Hmm, so I'd have to do a level five crime at least," Jinx thought aloud. "I have no idea what I could do."

"Why are you calling me for this?"

"I…had no one else to call," Jinx replied honestly. "I just…I heard Impulse was joining the Brotherhood soon, and he's only getting in for speed, I guess."

"I should've known you'd try to join them too," Cyborg sighed. "Listen, I wouldn't want you to join up with them. I get the feeling they won't be around for much longer, and besides, I wouldn't want to end up in battle with you."

Jinx didn't want to respond to that comment. Instead she said politely, "Well, um, thank you for your help. I should be going now. It was good to talk to you."

"Bye Jinx," Cyborg responded, disconnecting the call from his communicator. He did consider Jinx a friend of his, at least while at the Hive. He meant what he said. He wouldn't want to fire his sonic cannon at her. "Must be what Kid Flash is thinking too," Cyborg thought, getting his systems ready for the recharge.

* * *

"A level five or six crime," Jinx thought to herself. "Those are do-able." Being reminded of the ranked crimes brought back memories of the Hive Academy. Maybe that villain training would come in handy. She remembered one of her teachers telling the class that when science discovers something new, it will be big, it will be useful, and when done properly, it will be up for grabs. Science! That was it!

She ran out of the parking lot (which was rather difficult to do in platform shoes, but she managed) and hurried to a 24-hour newsstand that was a few blocks away. Carefully, she grabbed a copy of _The Jump City Times_ when the vendor of the stand was looking another way and proceeded to run to the nearest bench that was out of sight of the newsstand. Once she got there, she sat down and scanned the newspaper for the science section. Once she found it, she flipped to the right page and saw as the main headline: "Foreign Chemical Still Being Tested" and a mischievous grin spread across her face. She read the article and after finishing it, walked away, back to headquarters, leaving the newspaper on the bench. She had some planning to do if she wanted to pull this off by tomorrow night.

When she was a good distance away from the bench, a figure dressed in a skin-tight black suit approached it. He opened the newspaper and flipped to the science section. "Jump City Scientific Research Facilities, huh?" he said to himself with a smirk. "I'll be there."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Bwahahahahaha, Jinx should learn to throw out used newspaper! Yeah, that thing with the levels actually came from NYSSMA, which is this New York State music ranking thing, believe it or not. Level one is insanely easy music, and level six is the type of music you see and then proceed to scratch your head in confusion, as you try to play it with your fingers moving across the instrument like a madman. I play the flute, and so level six music is pretty hard stuff for me (I've played it before, though...it's just very very difficult to sight-read). Yes, I'm a band geek D

Oh, and the relationship between Cyborg and Jinx is purely friendship. That's all I'm saying. Friendship. Kid Flash/Impulse is the romantic interest here.


	9. Unstable Plans

Author's Notes: Typos are bound to happen, I guess. I try to edit everything before I send it in, but sometimes I miss things. Oh well. Some people may be disappointed with this chapter, since it's basically all talk, no action. This fanfic should be over by the end of the week at the latest, especially with the speed I've been writing this at. Ah, well, anyway, criticize as you please.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" does not belong to me, and it does not make me very happy that I must repeat this to remind myself of that fact.

It was late in the afternoon the following day, and Jinx had the blueprints of the Jump City Scientific Research Facilities laid out on the coffee table in the common room of the Hive Five headquarters. She had called another team meeting to discuss a certain robbery. She was explaining her plan to her teammates, most of whom were scratching their heads in confusion (seven Billy Numerouses, Mammoth, and See-More, to be exact).

"So wait," Gizmo interrupted, his temper getting worse by the second. "We can't even rob a bank, but you want to rob some science place? Are you out of your crud-munching mind?"

"Don't you see the value of this?" Jinx asked impatiently, pointing to a room on the blueprints labeled "Section 12". "In this room, there's an unstable chemical that's still being tested, but has proven to at least contain the energy of a medium-scale nuclear explosion in a single drop. If we stole this and presented it to the Brotherhood of Evil, don't you see how close we could come to gaining membership?"

"Them again?" one of the Billys whined. "They ain't worth my time."

"Well, they're worth mine, and if you want to stop being so immature, you would see the brilliance behind this. We could actually become more famous as the Hive Five if we pulled this off!"

"I thought you gave up on them," See-More added, confusion still written on his face.

"I…just hadn't been thinking about them much," Jinx said, blushing and stroking her upper arm.

"Where did you find out about this chemical?" Kyd Wykkyd asked.

"Oh, I was reading the newspaper," Jinx responded. "It was on the front page of the science section of _The Jump City Times_."

"They have that?" Mammoth asked, laughing. "Wow, who'd read that?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. What did Mammoth know? He never even read the flavors of potato chips on the bags he wolfed down, let alone the newspaper.

"Listen, this is going to be the plan. At the entrance here, there are two security guards. A small explosion about fifty feet away should be enough to get their attention, so Gizmo, we'll need a time-bomb over here," Jinx said, pointing at a spot on the blueprints outside the research center. "I know we could just easily barge in there, steal it, and be on our merry way, but if we do this in style, the Brotherhood might see it as more of a well-planned crime instead of an amateur's attempt at robbing." Jinx smiled at the idea of turning thievery into an art.

"Then," she continued, glancing at Kyd Wykkyd and See-More, "Kyd Wykkyd and See-More will enter the building, and then find and put all security devices out of commission. Once that's finished, Mammoth, Gizmo, and I will enter the building. Billy, you'll be distracting the cops outside. If the time bomb doesn't do it…well…improvise. We don't want them in the building, since they guard the main entrance and exit. If there are security cops within the building, well, we know what to do about that. I believe Section 12 is on the third floor of the building, and so we'll be heading there. Before the time bomb even goes off, I'll sever the telephone wires. Remember, we want to cut off all communication this place has to the outside world. I don't even want the Titans to know about it. We'll pull off this robbery right under their noses."

"This place got a satellite?" Gizmo asked.

"I don't…actually, yes it does," Jinx said, surprised someone on her team had actually asked a question other than "What's for lunch?" She pointed to the roof of the building. "Nevermind following me and Mammoth into the building. Just head up to the roof and disable the satellite. If the security guards try communicating with each other, then it doesn't matter all too much. They don't pose as too much of a threat."

"Hey, can I trash the building?" Mammoth asked.

"No," Jinx sighed, rolling her eyes. "We're just going for the chemical. No more. No less. Now, once we actually enter the section, it's going to be a problem. Their security devices are active from the time the building is supposed to close to the time the building is supposed to open. It's controlled by a panel in the center of the section, very close to where the chemical is stored at night. The section itself is top-notch security, believe it or not. Something about terrorist meta-humans made the designer of the section very paranoid, and so he equipped the area with a material that dark energy cannot pass through, as well as drills." She looked at Gizmo's mouth, which was open in shock and she said, "Yeah, it's a really strong material. The control panel itself has that same barrier, and so I can't break it to shut off the security system in the room. There are motion sensor beams everywhere, and coming through the ceiling won't work, and so Mammoth should remove the door. I'll go in and navigate around the beams, take the chemical somehow, and then we'll get out of there as quickly as possible."

The guys of the Hive Five looked at their leader as though she was a hydra. "What?" she said. "This is doable. It's difficult, but it can be done. I've already assigned you guys your positions and I think you only need to worry about that. They're not very difficult assignments. The room's just got you spooked, I think, and I'll take care of that."

She thought to herself how perfect the crime would be if the building was left perfectly intact (save some wires here and there from security cameras and such), the security guards said a bunch of hoodlums did it, and the only thing missing would be the chemical. The world would be frightened. Who were these kids working for and were the public's lives at stake? See-More asked a question and snapped Jinx out of her daydream.

"I'm sorry," Jinx said, blinking rapidly a few times to register that she was at the Hive headquarters and talking to See-More. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, what time?"

"I think eleven o'clock should work," Jinx replied.

"Eh, do we have to?" one Billy asked.

"Yes, you have to," Jinx said, glaring her teammate down for the second time that week.

"What's gonna happen if we don't?" Mammoth asked.

"You don't want to know what happens if you don't," Jinx said menacingly, her eyes glowing a fierce pink. The boys of the Hive Five didn't object to her plan after that statement. She walked out of the room and yelled, "Eleven o'clock! Don't forget!"

The guys of the Hive Five waited until she had left the room. "Wow," See-More said. "I never thought we'd actually be planning out these robberies."

"Same," Gizmo replied. "Usually we just go in and rob the place. Probably because security stinks at the mall. Now this science place, wait a minute. Why'd she tell you blockheads to cut the security in the building, and not me?"

"I can see the wires through the walls," See-More said. "And Kyd Wykkyd can get me there."

"Do you even know what to cut once you're there?" Gizmo asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um…no…" See-More said, a question-mark replacing his eye.

Gizmo laughed and clutched his ribs. "You guys are stupid! You can't even cut a wire!"

See-More wanted to punch Gizmo in the face, but he restrained himself and asked the small genius, "Well, do you know how?"

"Duh!" Gizmo responded. "What moron doesn't know how to do that?" He looked at See-More in the eye and yelled, "Oh yeah!" He stroked his chin as if there was a beard there. "I guess I could teach you now," he said. "After all, if you blow it, Jinx won't kill me for it."

See-More knew Gizmo was right. He didn't want to let Jinx down. "Okay, then. Teach me."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, they have to pull off the robbery...with style! So complicated, though. Funny, though, I should know what's going to happen, but it's all kind of fuzzy for me. I'll think of something! I hope -knocks on wood-. 


	10. Mine

Author's Notes: I would've had this up earlier, but was being evil with the uploadings, and so that is why it is late and I present you with this chapter. It's not as long as I thought it'd be, but I hope it works. I might not be able to update tomorrow since it's going to be the 4th of July (Happy Independence Day in advance!), and my friend will be over here.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" are not mine, but I can use them in my story, right? Right.

Michael yawned in his swivel-chair at the security desk at the front of the Jump City Scientific Research Facilities. He checked the several screens at his desk that monitored several sectors of the building. "Just another ordinary night shift," he thought to himself. He glanced over at his partner, Alan, whose desk was across the room.

"Hey, anything happening on your monitors?" he asked.

"Nope," Alan responded, clearly as tired as Michael was.

"Al, I gotta go to the little boy's room, so uh, can you watch my station for me?"

"No problem," Alan said. "It's not like anything interesting hap—." His statement was cut short by an explosion occurring outside the building. "Mike, I think you're going to have to hold it in. Just back me up. I'll go outside and take a look."

"Okay…" Michael said, wishing he had gone earlier.

Both security guards were outside the building, heading in the direction of the fading smoke of the explosion. Once they got there, they glanced down at the time bomb. "Who planted this here?" Alan asked to his partner.

"I have no idea," Michael responded. He picked up the remnants of the bomb. "We can't leave this laying around here…and we're definitely not certified to handle it. Maybe we'll give it to the daytime guards?"

Alan laughed. "Sure," he replied. He looked up and saw that the telephone wires leaving the building were cut rather sharply. He couldn't tell what object could've done it. "Hey, what happened to those wires?" he asked Michael.

"I…don't know," he responded. "We'll leave a note to the daytime guards to handle it. Calls won't disrupt our shift anyway." The guards were about to enter the building when they were stopped by Billy Numerous.

"Howdy!" he said, waving his hand. The guards looked confused.

"Who are you, kid?" Michael asked. "And what are you doing out so late at night in that ridiculous outfit?"

"I'm Billy Numerous!" he shouted, pointing at the division symbol on his chest. The guards' expressions weren't changing. "From the Hive Five," he added. Still seeing no change on the facial expressions of the guards, he said, "I'm a bad guy. See? I can do this!" He divided in two and kicked each guard in the stomach.

"Kid, don't make us hurt you," Alan said.

The two Billys blew raspberries at the guards and ran off in a direction opposite from the research center. The guards looked at each other, nodded, and ran after the Billys, completely abandoning their posts (although to smack Billy Numerous around, it seemed a small sacrifice to them).

* * *

"Excellent," Jinx thought to herself. She turned to Gizmo. "Okay, you, on the roof now," she ordered. Gizmo pushed a button on his backpack, and four metallic spider-like legs shot out of it. He charged the legs with a surge of electric energy coming from the generator in his backpack. When he thought the legs were charged enough, they bent down and straightened quickly, shooting the genius into the air at an alarming speed. He landed on the roof, brought the metal legs back into his backpack, and fell over from the impact of the landing. He got up within a minute and walked over to the satellite.

"Lousy waste of time," he muttered to himself as he took out his tools to break apart the satellite.

"Kyd Wykkyd and See-More, you remember the plan?" Jinx asked.

"Yup," See-More replied, giving Jinx an unnecessary salute.

"You guys need to come out once all the security's off to let me and Mammoth know when to enter the building," she said. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. He and See-More disappeared in a pool of darkness that flew to the building.

* * *

"Okay, Kyd Wykkyd," See-More said. "We just need to find a security room."

"What about the security guards at the front of the building?" Kyd Wykkyd suggested.

"Oh, great idea," See-More said. The two flew down to the front of the building, where the two found the monitors stationed at Michael and Alan's desks. See-More quickly found the wires at both desks and cut them apart. "Hmm," See-More thought to himself. "There's no room bigger than this? I can't help but think that maybe Jinx mentioned something about it." Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. "Can you take me once around the whole building for a quick scan?"

His question was met with a nod and within seconds, See-More was observing the whole building. Sure enough, there was a bigger security room that was being manned by one guard. Kyd Wykkyd transported the guard out of the room and brought him a few streets away from the building, where Billy Numerous was driving the other two guards crazy.

See-More, in the meantime, found a control panel that was responsible for all the security cameras in the building, and was proceeding to cut the wires just as Gizmo had instructed him earlier in the day. Once Kyd Wykkyd returned, the deed was done, and the two were ready to go outside and inform Jinx and Mammoth that going into the building was completely safe.

* * *

Jinx and Mammoth entered the building, and the female witch was very happy with what she saw. The building looked as though nothing had happened to it, with the exception of the security monitors shut off completely. "We'll take the stairs," she said to her gigantic teammate. He grunted in response, still not having any desire at all to carry out this robbery. Jinx opened the doorway to the staircase and walked up three flights with Mammoth.

Once she reached the floor, she walked down the hallway, in no rush at all to get the room. After all, she had the biggest job of all, and rushing would most certainly not be a smart thing to do. On the way, she heard two guards talking and walking down a hallway. They turned a corner and saw Jinx and Mammoth.

"Hey, you don't have permission to be here!" one of them shouted.

"I don't need permission," Jinx said coolly, firing a hex at the guards and sending them flying back a few feet. Mammoth rushed up to the fallen guards and hit their heads against the other, which would knock them out for the next half hour or so. Smiling to herself, Jinx proceeded to Section 12.

Once the two villains were in front of the door, Mammoth grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as he could. Unfortunately, the door handle ripped off of the door, which stayed in place.

"Oh well, no plan is perfect," Jinx thought to herself. She shot a hex at the door, which sliced into halves and proceeded to fall into the room. "No! No!" she thought. They'd fall onto the motion sensors for sure. "Mammoth! Grab them!" she shouted.

The giant leaned forward and hugged the two pieces of the door, but also proceeded to fall. "Crap, crap," Jinx thought frantically. She sent a hex to the ground and Mammoth sunk a little into the newly-made hole. She grabbed onto Mammoth's legs and tried frantically to hold on so that he wouldn't fall over completely and trigger the alarm.

Luck was not on the Hive Five's side that night. Mammoth fell over with the halves of the door, and landed on the ground, along with Jinx, who got up immediately. An alarm went off and Jinx in a last ditch effort decided to forget about style. She jumped over Mammoth and ran to the center of the room where a box, most likely containing the chemical, was stored. Her hand reached for it, but another grabbed it first.

She looked up at the figure and was ready to kill. "Kid Fla-, I mean, Impulse?" she shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, pulling off one of the greatest robberies of the decade, of course," he replied, that annoying smirk making a reappearance. "I would've done it without setting off the alarm, but you know, everyone does things differently."

"Stop this!" Jinx shouted. "I need that to get into the Brotherhood!"

"And I need this to present to the Brotherhood," Impulse responded. "I didn't get in for nothing, you know."

"You accepted the membership?" Jinx practically screamed.

"Well…" Impulse started, "I have to go. Bye!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Jinx shouted. Before he could speed up to run away, pink waves shot out from the teenage witch's fingers. Impulse fell down, and the box with the chemical fell out of his grasp and onto the ground. She picked up the box and hit the villain over the head with it, leaving him unconscious.

"Well, now doesn't that seem familiar?" she thought to herself, taking the box with her as she walked to the exit of the room. She turned to look at the fallen hero-gone-villain. Even when knocked out, he still managed to look annoyingly adorable. "Should I get him out of the building, too?" she thought. "Or should I let the police capture him and let the Brotherhood know they made a big mistake taking him into their organization? Oh, it seems tempting to do either, but if I brought him to headquarters, it'd just be a repeat of last time, and I am so not cleaning up my torn-up room again." Firm in her decision, she walked out the door and into the hallway.

"Mammoth, you can get up now," she said politely, paying no attention to the alarm still going off. "Let's get back to headquarters and celebrate."

With the idea of food in mind, Mammoth got up immediately and dashed down the stairs, pulling Jinx by the arm with him as he ran, which was a rather uncomfortable feeling for the leader of the Hive Five.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh wow, they actually did it. Yes, I'm a bit of an optimist, but with all the snafus with their break-ins lately, I decided to cut them some slack, and give Impulse a much-needed whack on the head, hehe. Oh come on, you know I love Kid Flash. This won't be the last from him!  



	11. Visiting Hour

Author's Notes: Happy Fourth of July! As it turned out, I had some time free this morning, and so I wrote this. It was kind of rushed, though, so I hope it's still good. I forgot to answer some comments, though, so er, just give me a moment and I'll do that. Hiring a stunt driver does seem like a good idea, or having Jinx send a car flying into the side of a nearby building, but I figured at least a time bomb would get them (the guards) outside so that Billy could distract them. Yeah, I made Jinx jeopardize the mission. I love the girl, but she's not perfect. It's not that I want to end the fanfic, it's just that after this and a few more chapters, there really isn't much left to write. I'm writing this from "Lightspeed" to "Titans Together", and so I have to end right before Kid Flash and Jinx show up at the final showdown between the Brotherhood and the Teen Titans (and honorary Titans). After that, well, the television series covers it. Whew! That was a lengthy response. Alrighty, well, here's the story. Criticism is still appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" are not mine, but I know I'll get sued if I don't state that obvious fact.

Jinx awoke the morning after the robbery and a single thought entered her mind. "We actually did it." She smiled, glancing over at the box on the other side of her room. She walked over to it and opened the box. An eerie blue-green glow came from it. "Well…that's…stereotypical," Jinx thought to herself. She thought chemicals only glowed like that in the movies. Satisfied with what she saw, she closed the box and walked to the living room. She sat down on a couch and turned on the morning news. There was Mary Wolfram with the latest story.

"Hi, I'm Mary Wolfram, and today we have an exciting story. Impulse, the newest and fastest villain alive, was caught last night at the Jump City Scientific Research Facilities while trying to steal an unstable chemical that could be used for who knows what purposes. Local police were able to catch Impulse and put him behind bars at the Jump City Correctional Facilities late last night, but he was reported to be unconscious when they found him. So, who stopped Impulse last night? It appears that Jump City has a new hero."

Jinx's eyes widened in fear. "No…" she thought. "I thought all the cameras were off. I am going to kill See-More and Kyd Wykkyd if…"

Security footage showed Jinx firing a hex at Impulse, and the villain falling down. Then she hit him over the head with the box and the screen went blank.

"This is all the footage we could find," Mary Wolfram continued. "It does appear that this mysterious pink-haired witch is fighting for the good guys. We can only hope that the pink-haired wonder appears again when Jump City needs her."

"What!" Jinx screamed, probably waking up every member of the Hive Five. "No!" Why didn't they say anything about the chemical still missing? Why couldn't they have shown the rest of the footage, when Jinx walked out of the room with the box? "That's it," she thought, her mind filled with fury and her fists clenched to the point where her nails were digging into her skin. "I am going to that prison right now and I am going to ask Impulse or Kid Flash, or whatever it is he calls himself a few things."

She opened her dresser and sorted through all her black and purple outfits to find a pair of denim cropped pants and a solid light pink t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of socks and her sneakers. She decided to put her hair into a ponytail. No one was going to recognize her today.

* * *

"What brings you here to the prison, little missy?" a guard asked Jinx. 

"I'm, uh, here to visit somebody," she said quietly.

"Name?"

"Um, my name is Megan Grey," Jinx lied, completely making up the name on the spot.

"Which criminal?"

"Impulse," she said.

"Ah, okay. Jinx, you don't need to use that fake name," the guard said, smiling. Before she could say anything, he took her by the arm and brought her to a cell at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you," she said to the guard, who began to walk off. "Hello, Impulse," she said darkly to the figure dressed in black.

"Aw, hey, Jinx, what's up?" he responded, as though he didn't have a care in the world. "You look nice today."

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked, angry, but masking her happiness that came from his compliment.

"Oh, well, some things in life are very predictable."

"Nevermind. Listen, I need to ask you a few things," Jinx said solemnly. "And if you don't answer me truthfully, I will murder you."

"Okay, gotcha." Even with death threats, the guy still sounded so carefree.

"Question one: why are you still here?"

"Well, I gotta stay here until some trial thing takes place."

"I don't mean that! I mean, you can pass through walls. Especially bars. So why are you here?"

"Oh, well, it'd be rude to leave during this little interview, now wouldn't it?"

"You're an idiot. Fine, fine, question two: why didn't the news this morning talk about the missing chemical?"

"What missing chemical?"

"I mean the one I have at headquarters that isn't at the research center anymore."

"Oh, right. Are you familiar with the term 'decoy'?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jinx almost shouted.

"Nope. You know, you shouldn't leave newspaper on benches. You have no idea who will pick it up next."

Jinx stared at innocent blue eyes in shock. "You knew? You planted a decoy? Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to get that?"

"Yup," he responded, paying no attention to her last question. "And then I edited the camera footage so it looked like you took me out."

"Edited? How could you edit it? You were knocked out!"

"I was? Wow, my acting skills must be better than ever."

"If it wasn't for these bars here, I would strangle you," Jinx growled, looking serious as ever.

"You'll thank me later," he smirked.

"And that was your plan to convert me to heroics? You were going to force me!"

"Jinx, Jinx…before you get ready to kill me, think about what you've said before. You wanted respect. Well, I think a person would get more respect as a hero than a villain."

"Oh? Well then what about you, Mr. I'm-so-bad-now?"

"The Brotherhood would never take me in. I just told you that so you'd fall into my trap, and you did."

Jinx wanted to hit herself over the head. He was right. She didn't ask him for proof. She just figured that he wouldn't lie to her like that. "Next time he says anything," she thought, "I'm putting him through a lie-detector test…seven of them."

"Well, the public still thinks you're bad," she said, knowing fully well that if he went back to being Kid Flash, everyone would love him again.

"No, not really," he said calmly. "They know Impulse is bad. People, for some reason, can't tell the difference between Impulse and Kid Flash. It's actually kind of funny. I tipped off the cops and the Teen Titans about this before I even started. I'm returning everything I 'stole' anyway. My apartment is really getting too cluttered for all that stuff."

"You went through all that trouble, and for what?"

"For you. I…I…" he found the words struggling to be freed from his mouth. "I care about you. Being with the Brotherhood…I don't think you'd really see it as what you think it is."

"And so what? You're trying to save me like I'm some damsel in distress?" Jinx's eyes were glowing pink. She didn't care if she was in civilian clothing. She would kill whoever that superhero/villain was if he continued to torment her like this.

"I…am going now," she said, her voice steady and bitter. "I am joining the Brotherhood, just to spite you and your stupid plan." She turned and walked away.

"No! Jinx, don't!" he yelled. "You're making a huge mistake!"

Jinx started to run. She ran past the guard at the front desk and ran out of the prison and back to headquarters. She was going to get even.

* * *

Impulse sighed behind the bars. "Gary?" he called out. 

"Yeah, KF?" a guard called back, now walking towards the teenage speedster's cell.

"I think I'll need my uniform back," he said calmly.

"No problem," the guard said. He returned several minutes later with a skin-tight yellow and red suit.

"Thanks." The guard walked away and Impulse changed within seconds. Kid Flash diffused through the bars of the cell and sprinted out of the prison, heading back to his apartment. He would have a lot of returning to do.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Kid Flash is back! Rejoice! And his plan was pretty much revealed in that chapter, so I hope you guys were paying attention, heh.  



	12. Serious

Author's Notes: Sorry about the late update! I've been up since six in the morning, running around and what not. I was also pretty busy today, and so this chapter isn't as long as others. It's always funny how I imagine the story to go one way, and then as I'm typing, I think, "Eh, forget that idea. Let's try this out instead," and then I write out a similar ending, but a different way to get there. Heh, anyway, kudos to those who figured out the plot. Criticism for the following chapter is appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" and "Impulse" (who does not make an appearance, but is mentioned) do not belong to me, but can't everyone have their little fantasies?

Kid Flash looked around his apartment, scanning every part of every room to make sure that he had brought back everything that he had stolen in the past week or so. He sighed in relief and sat on the nearest chair. It was done. He had pulled off being Impulse, and he could finally kick back and relax. Well, not quite. There was still the problem with Jinx.

"Maybe I should stop by the Hive Five headquarters and see what they're up to," he thought. "Since I don't have a phone number, I'll have to talk to Jinx somehow." He slapped his forehead. "I wish she wouldn't overreact. She's avoiding this whole hero thing like the plague."

He was about to bolt out the door, when suddenly his phone rang. He sprinted to his phone instead and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kid Flash?" a voice on the other line said. "It's Arnold; we have a robbery in progress at the Jump City Scientific Research Facilities."

"I'll be right there," Kid Flash responded to the captain of the Jump City Police Department (JCPD). The Hive Five, Jinx included, would have to wait for now. He hung up the phone and ran out the door. He wasn't entirely prepared for who he would see standing in front of the research center.

A young, pink-haired witch was leaning against a wall of the building staring up at the sky. She noticed Kid Flash running to the scene of the crime, and then saw him coming over to her.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Waiting around for you to show up. You're about fifteen minutes late. I had no idea you were so slow," she responded, eyes closing and a content look on her face.

"Fifteen minutes?" Kid Flash's confusion was growing by the second.

"Well, we decided not to let the police know about this little break-in until we were about fourteen minutes into it. It was all we needed, anyway. We decided to hit the same spot, since this time, there was no decoy in our way. The chemical's back at headquarters." She grabbed the speedster by the arm. "And don't even think about going back there to get it."

"Why?"

"Well, I obviously don't want you trashing headquarters again."

"Not that," Kid Flash sighed, dejected. "It's just…you're one of us now. I don't want you to go back."

Jinx's eyes opened and she stared into Kid Flash's blue ones. "Did I ask you to do this for me? Did I just run up to you and say, 'Oh, please, please, take me away from the bad guys! I'm so misunderstood! I never wanted to be like them!'? Why can't you accept the fact that I'm just bad?"

"Because I know you're not!" Kid Flash shouted, jerking his arm away from Jinx's hand and breaking the grip she had on him, which shocked Jinx and himself. He couldn't stop himself from saying what he needed to say. "I know there's something about you that's just above being this lowlife robbing malls and—,"

"You're right," Jinx cut him off. "I'm not some lowlife robbing malls, and what were you going to say? Parking meters? I'm going to be in the big leagues. I'm starting with this chemical, and once I present it to the Brotherhood of Evil, I'll be in for sure."

"Listen to me!" he shouted, grabbing Jinx by the shoulders. "How do you know Madame Rouge won't use you like she did last time? How do you know they're actually taking in new members? They've been a group of four people for as long as I can remember, and there are other scary villains out there, but have you noticed that even the vilest villains never get in? They're not going to take you. They're going to take that chemical, take over the world, and you'll be lucky if they even remember your name two hours later!"

Jinx was completely silent. She had never expected him to shout at her, and like that, too. His eyes were more intense than Jinx's could ever be at that moment (glowing or not). She opened her mouth to speak, but it was almost as if he had read her mind, and he spoke first.

"I know this because I've been working with the Flash for years now, and he knows more about the Brotherhood than the both of us. I take his word for everything he says, and Jinx, like I said before, I do care about you. I don't want you doing this. It won't end well. I know it."

"Why is he doing this?" Jinx thought to herself. "He's trying to be nice to me, isn't he? I'm still a criminal; doesn't he get it?"

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "If there are villains who don't need the Brotherhood, then I guess I'll be one of them. I can still use that chemical."

"Use it for what? I don't see world domination on your to-do list."

Jinx thought for a moment. She was, at first, going to turn the chemical in to the Brotherhood, but if they were going to take it and then be done with her, well, then she didn't want that. She would never let anyone walk over her like that. As a solo villain, she knew she'd be great, but this chemical…she never wanted to destroy the world. Holding cities for ransom, well, other villains had tried that before (as she remembered from history class at the Hive Academy), and those plans didn't really seem to work. "Do I even want that?" she thought. "What do I want? Darn it, I blame my hormones for this stereotypical teenage thinking."

Kid Flash loosened his grip on Jinx. "I'll give you time to think it over," he said solemnly. Before he turned to sprint back to his apartment, he looked at Jinx, who was deep in thought, and gave her a hug, which certainly got her out of her thoughts and sent quite a bit of blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush. "I know you'll make the right choice," he whispered. In the blink of an eye, a blur of yellow and red was off and running.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Yes, this chapter was dark, but this is generally a pretty scary time in Jinx's life. And yes, the Hive Five pulled off a robbery in fifteen minutes. Just imagine how much Jinx freaked out once she got back to headquarters after the whole prison interview. When a woman is angry and scary, trust me, you do not want to disobey her orders. I will leave the miraculous robbery accomplished by actual Hive Five competency and Jinx's freaking out up to your imagination.  



	13. Internal Conflicts

Author's Notes: I have time for writing this fanfic because I am a fifteen-year-old on summer vacation. I don't go to camp (yet), I'm unemployed, and my mom forces me to stay at home on some days (such as today). I guess you could say I have no life on some days, but chapters take me less than two hours to write (depending on how many times I am distracted while writing, and believe me, I get distracted easily). Anyway, I promise that this chapter isn't as dark as the last one. Criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: "Teen Titans" does not belong to me, but whoever it does belong to must be very happy.

Kid Flash closed the door to his apartment, leaned back onto it, and sighed. He didn't want to be that hard on Jinx. She actually looked scared, but then again, the teenage speedster was pretty frightening back at the research center. He closed his eyes and recalled what happened a short two minutes ago. He felt like a jerk, but sometimes, things like that had to be said in the way that he said them. Well, it had already happened, and he couldn't change that. His mind floated to another topic. "Hmm, when was the last time I got her a rose?" he thought. "Those guys at the flower shop must be wondering what's going on." He smiled. "Well, I guess I could stop by later, as long as Jinx doesn't decide to demolish all of Africa or something."

He heard a knock at his door and turned around to open it. Once he did, his eyes opened wide in fear, but it was too late to fight back his attacker.

* * *

Jinx entered the living room of the Hive Five headquarters to find her teammates lying either on the floor or on various pieces of furniture, looking tired as ever. Pulling off that robbery was not an easy task, especially for her. Her knees would be aching for a while after the number of maneuvers she had to pull off to get the box with the real chemical in it.

"Great job, guys," Jinx announced to her teammates. "You pulled that off even better than last time."

"Yeah, yeah," she heard Gizmo call from the floor. "Just let me sleep, will you?"

"Heh, sure," Jinx said. "Where did you guys put the chemical?"

"Communications room," See-More replied, his voice muffled since he was lying on his stomach on a couch.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile. She walked to the staircase and went down one flight of stairs, then proceeded to the communications room. Within it, she saw the box with the right chemical in it, walked over to it, and opened it. There was no eerie glow, and to that, she smiled. "So it _is_ only in the movies," she thought. The liquid was actually a dark green that resembled chlorophyll in its liquid state. She closed the box and looked at the giant screen that took up most of one of the walls of the room. The symbol of the Brotherhood of Evil was displayed on the screen. Pulse quickening, Jinx ran out of the room and up a flight of stairs to get to the living room.

"Did you guys contact the Brotherhood of Evil?" she asked frantically. She heard Mammoth grunt what sounded like a "yes."

"You told them we had the chemical?"

"Yeah," See-More responded. "They're sending someone to come by later. I hope it's not Madame Rouge again."

"I second that!" Billy Numerous responded, raising his hand. Jinx didn't see it, though, because he was on the floor and on his back. "That woman sure is creepy."

"I have a feeling they will, though," Jinx said. "The Brain can't travel on his own. Monsieur Mallah…well…it's not everyday you see a talking gorilla, and so sending him would be out of the question. I doubt General Immortus would even bother coming here. She's not entirely scary, though."

"Speak for yourself," Billy responded.

"What did they say when you contacted them?" Jinx was starting to get a little worried.

"Not much really, stupid crudmunchers," Gizmo said. "They're a waste of time." On a normal day, Jinx would've yelled at Gizmo for such a statement, but this time, she said nothing. Instead she walked out of the living room and into her room, closing the door behind her.

"What now?" she thought to herself. "Madame Rouge is coming later. We have the chemical. They could take over the world, not even needing our help, and then what? It's a bleak future for everyone except them. They want world domination, and I…I don't even know what I want. I'm just bad luck. I use it to get what I want. I can steal food, jewelry, and things that I actually need, but could never afford. I wonder if heroes get a salary…no, no, don't think about being a hero. Focus on this now. Focus on this. Wait, what could I possibly use this chemical for? Kid Flash is right. I don't want to take over the world. Well, if I don't want to take over the world, what's the point of even joining the Brotherhood? Maybe there is none. Maybe I just stole this chemical to prove that I could. What am I going to do with it now? I can't hand it over to the Brotherhood, can I? No, no, that can't happen." A new idea dawned on her. "Am I even cut out for this villainy stuff?"

Her thoughts raced back to memories at the Hive Academy. She was one of their best students, but that was just because she was a model student. She studied for her exams. She never cheated. Had she been in a heroic academy (did they even have those?), she would've had the same work ethic. Her thoughts went even farther into her past to the days when she went to a normal elementary school. Her classmates teased her for her style and attitude, since she was on the geeky side, but she always got revenge. Usually, a flash of pink would strike a paint bottle or something during art class, and whoever it was that teased Jinx would end up with a stream of paint on their clothing. That wasn't being a villain, though. That was making yourself feel better by settling the score. Anyone with bad-luck powers would've done the same.

"Wait," Jinx thought. "Why am I rethinking my life based on what one guy has told me? Is he right? It would be easier to tell if he was if it wasn't for the fact that he's really attractive. I wonder if he has a six-pack…no! Snap out of it! Focus!"

She heard a knock at the door, and so she lost her train of thought. "Jinx?" It was See-More. "Madame Rouge is here. Get the chemical and meet us in the living room before she kills us."

"Uh, yeah! Sure," Jinx answered. She grabbed the box in her room and hurried out to the living room to find her teammates, Madame Rouge, and Kid Flash, who was trapped in a net of what looked like a high-level containment field.

"Ah, there you are," Madame Rouge said in her heavy French accent. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Hand over the box."

"Yes, Madame Rouge," Jinx said politely as she gave the box to her former idol.

"Thank you. I knew that we would be seeing each other in the future. I caught this one not long ago," she said, looking at Kid Flash. "I do not feel like carrying him back to base, and so I leave him in your care. Can you be trusted?"

"Yes, Madame Rouge," Jinx said.

"Good. Now, there are other teen superheroes that we have captured. We are going to freeze them, and I ask for your assistance in guarding the base and I ask for you to be our audience when we freeze many of your enemies. I think it will be fun."

The faces of the members of the Hive Five brightened. Seeing Cyborg as a metal ice cube was something Gizmo was definitely looking forward to. Mammoth thought of ice cream. See-More and Billy Numerous were going to get a kick out of this. A frozen Teen Titan would certainly make their day. Kyd Wykkyd appeared indifferent, but he did find the idea appealing.

"I will take the boys with me to the base. They have missions to run. What is your name again?"

"It's Jinx."

"Jinx, you will stay here and watch the Kid Flash. Make sure he does not leave. Do not talk to him, and keep him in that net."

"Yes, Madame Rouge."

"Very good. This remote controls the level of the containment net. It is on three now, but you may increase it if it pleases you." She handed the remote to Jinx. "I will be on my way then. Come with me." Madame Rouge, See-More, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd left headquarters. Once the door was shut, Jinx used the remote to cancel out the energy of the containment net.

"Wow, you really have a knack of saving me from those," Kid Flash said, standing upright and grinning. "Thanks."

"No problem," Jinx said.

"Hmm, disobeying Madame Rouge's orders, are we? How are you going to become a member like that?"

"I'm not interested in that anymore," she said quietly.

"What's 'that'?"

"The Brotherhood, and maybe this whole being evil thing," she shrugged. Kid Flash looked as though he had an endorphin rush. He was about to hug her for the second time that day when something else came to mind.

"Wait; did you give her the actual chemical?"

Jinx smirked (it was a pretty good impression of Kid Flash's smirk) and said, "Are you familiar with the term, 'decoy'?"

* * *

More Author's Notes: I was thinking of writing some of Madame Rouge's lines in French, but then I'd have to do translations and so I decided against it. The story isn't over yet, though. I think one more chapter oughta do it, and then, well, I think it should be done.  



	14. Showtime

Author's Notes: Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed (and who may review in the future). It means a lot to me, really. I know this is basically a Jinx/Kid Flash fanfic, but I can't write romance at all (seeing as I am fifteen and have had no experience that would help me in writing romance), and so they're just going to be really good friends in this chapter. If there are any questions after this, such as plotholes I didn't fill (oops, if that happened), go ahead and ask, and I will answer when I can. Criticism is still much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the finale to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Teen Titans", "American Gothic", "The Scream", or "Washington Crossing the Delaware." If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

"I blame you for this, you know," Jinx chuckled, lightly elbowing Kid Flash's side as they walked to her room. "If it wasn't for you, this past week wouldn't have been so confusing. I swear I'm going to wake up with a headache tomorrow, and it's going to be your fault."

Kid Flash put his arm around her shoulders and said, "You're welcome," with possibly the biggest smirk Jinx had seen in a while. "So, what changed your mind?"

"Are you going to gloat?" she laughed.

"Maybe a little," he joked.

"Ah, fine, well, I just don't think I'm cut out for this. Robbery, I can do, but the whole 'take over the world' thing seemed a little pointless, and I know several examples of 'city conquest' that ended in complete and total failure. The best villains, though, are the ones who have these amazing world domination plans, or…I don't know, something big like that. Thieves don't get as much publicity, and well, I want to be somebody."

"Aw, so this had nothing to do with me?" he nudged.

"Not a thing," she grinned. "Anyway, I have to pack up and get out of here, soon. There's no sense in living here anymore." Once she and the teenage speedster entered her room, she warned, "Don't trash it this time."

Kid Flash was about to tell her that she was the one who ripped her bed to shreds, not him, but he decided it'd be best if he didn't mention it. While Jinx went over to her closet to find a suitcase, he walked over to her night table and picked up her sketchbook. He flipped through the pages and thought to himself. "Wow, she really likes unicorns. They take up about fifty pages here, and hey, what's this? Oh, wow…I had no idea…"

"Jinx?" he spoke, looking over at the pink-haired witch neatly packing purple and black stockings into her suitcase.

"Yeah?" she responded, not looking up.

"These are really nice drawings. Part of me was worried that you threw out the roses."

She scoffed at the idea of that. "I'd sooner marry Beast Boy."

Kid Flash imagined the pairing. It was certainly odd. She was so pale, and he was so green. Their children…would they be lime-colored? He stopped his daydreaming and asked, "Right, so, if you're leaving the Hive Five, where are you going?"

"I…don't know," Jinx said truthfully. At the moment, she had only been thinking of leaving, and just leaving.

"Well, after returning about a hundred stolen items, my apartment now has enough room if you'd like to be roommates."

Jinx thought for a moment. She figured it was either that or Titans Tower, and she had a feeling they wouldn't let her stay the night after that time her, Mammoth, and Gizmo took over the tower. "Um, sure, that sounds good," she said. Then she sighed. "I don't think I can pack all of this stuff into one suitcase."

"No problem," Kid Flash said. "Is that one full?" After seeing Jinx's nod, he grabbed the suitcase and ran out of the room. When he returned about five seconds later, it was empty. "Okay, continue packing," he said. Jinx smiled and continued to put various items in her closet into the suitcase. While she did this, Kid Flash got a little restless. "I'm going to, uh, take a tour of the lair, if that's okay with you."

"It's fine," she said.

* * *

Kid Flash sprinted down a hallway and saw a door with Mammoth's name printed near the top. He opened the door and walked in. He noticed that everything in there was huge, including the refrigerator. He opened it and stared inside. It was mostly empty, except for a box of apple pie. Feeling not in the mood for pie, he closed the fridge and decided to move to someone else's room. 

The next room in the hallway was See-More's room. The décor was a little strange. The color of the walls alternated between black and white. There was a door painted black on a white wall. Kid Flash opened it and there appeared to be about seventy different optical illusions staring at him, along with bright colors masking hidden images. He shut the door immediately, feeling a little dizzy from the bright colors. "Okay, next room," he thought to himself.

Billy Numerous' room had the most beds by far. They were all twin-sized beds with red sheets and red pillows. His closet was enormous as well. What really cracked up Kid Flash was the number of pictures decorating the walls. They were all of Billy (or more than one) posing in parodies of works such as "American Gothic", "The Scream", "Washington Crossing the Delaware", and others. Kid Flash opened the door to Kyd Wykkyd's room and seeing as it was completely dark, and he kept groping the wall for a light switch, but couldn't find one, he decided it would be best not to go in.

The last room down the hallway was Gizmo's room. It was filled with half-finished inventions. There were scraps of metal on the floor, on a table in the center of the room, and on his bed. His room was the only one with a computer, he noticed. Other than the welding torch and the machinery, it was a fairly normal room. "Alrighty, then, I think I'm done," Kid Flash said to himself. He ran back to Jinx's room, which was pretty much cleared out, save the furniture, which would never be able to fit into her suitcase.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," Jinx said.

* * *

A few days later, Jinx came running up the stairs to Kid Flash's apartment. She had just finished her morning jog and was feeling pretty good after the endorphins kicked in. It hadn't taken long for Jinx to start calling the place home. Once she entered the living room in his apartment after leaving the Hive Five, the whole place felt more like a place to live than a place to sleep. 

Her only problem was training. Kid Flash just ran around outside whenever he patrolled, and so he didn't have any exercise equipment in his apartment. He mentioned that the Teen Titans probably had equipment that she could use, but she still didn't feel like talking to the Titans much, especially since they had no idea she had left the "dark side", and so she went a while without feeling the adrenaline rush that came from dismounting a balance beam and sticking the landing.

When she got out of the shower after her jog, she saw Kid Flash on the phone, saying he'd "be right there." He looked worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's the Brotherhood of Evil," he said, a little panic in his voice. "They froze Robin. One of the Titans informed the police, and well, they called me for back-up. I have a feeling it's going to be a pretty big battle. They have every villain I can imagine there, as well as a bunch of superheroes, but the problem is that most of them are frozen, or at least that's what Arnold told me."

"Arnold?"

"He's the captain of the police."

"Oh, I see. Right, okay, I'll be ready in five minutes, and then we can go. I'll try to hurry," Jinx said, running over to her closet and pulling out an outfit. She ran back to the bathroom, closed the door, changed quickly, and came out. Her hair was still a little wet, but if Kid Flash was carrying her, it would dry in two seconds.

"The base is in Paris," he explained lifting her up bridal style, "and so it might take me a few minutes to get there."

"Sure," she said. She never admitted it to him, but she liked being carried like that when he ran. He was off and the scenery flew by in a flurry of images. They passed the city in a few seconds, and before Jinx knew it, the boy was practically flying across the Atlantic Ocean. They approached land again, and after a minute, Jinx knew that they were in Paris. Once they were outside of the Brotherhood's base, he put her down and they stared at it. Even from the outside, they could hear a battle going on.

"Aw man, we're missing out on the fun," Kid Flash said, good-spirited as ever. "Hmm, looks like we'll have to go through the wall. Hold my hand."

Jinx nodded and took his hand. She felt a little dizzy for a couple of seconds, but before she knew it, she was inside the base. She let go of his hand and watched him run to battle. She saw the Hive Five and thought that this was going to be a lovely surprise for them.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yup, finished! I hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
